Gazwróżka  Nabucco
by marta madzia
Summary: O tym jakie to emocje wywołuje w tych i owych ta kupa stali, która ma tworzyć gazociąg Nabucco, zwłaszcza gdy NorthStream macha im z horyzontu.


**I cóż ty na to fizyko, **

**że oziębłość stosunków międzyludzkich wynika z tarć między nimi?**

**Od grafomana: **

Gdzieś kiedyś i to pewnie nie raz walnęłam tekstem, że pisać należy o tym, co się zna, lub trochę zna... lub ma się gwarancję, że czytelnicy tego nie znają, bo inaczej łatwo wyjść w najlepszym wypadku na idiotę. Z tego stwierdzenia koleżanka kiedyś wywiodła refleksję, że to dziwne, że nie napisałam jeszcze niczego w klimatach żeglarskich, zważywszy na mój staż na jeziorach i morzach. Cóż, nadal niczego takiego nie napisałam, jakoś się nie składa, ale postanowiłam wykorzystać inny kawałek mojej wiedzy, który w sprawach artystycznych zwykle był w głębokim poważaniu.

Jak sam tytuł wskazuje bajek ma być kilka, ale nie obiecuję. Druga jest w sumie skończona, ale jeszcze dojrzewa – jak wino, trzecia się pisze, niemniej balansowanie na cienkiej granicy powszechnego zrozumienia łatwe nie jest, kiedy dla mnie jest jasnym co to jest EPR, a dla 95% potencjalnych odbiorców nie. A nie o to chodzi, abym zaczęła jakimś językiem kodowym pisać :P A dalej, to może Licho wie, bo ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Nawet takiego w różowe groszki.

Ostrzeżenia: Będą kląć, nie jak panowie spod budki z piwem, która stała kiedyś przy Piaście, ale jednak trochę.

**Gazwróżka i inne bajki**

**Nabucco bynajmniej nie Verdiego**

Ekonomia to coś przerażającego, co absolutnie nie kieruje się moralnością tudzież innymi wyświechtanymi wartościami, o których rozprawiali humaniści na przestrzeni wieków. Nie ma w niej powszechnego dobra i czystego zła. Jest za to popyt, podaż i zysk. Bezduszne równania, choć gdzieś tam znajdowali się szaleńcy, co próbowali w nie tchnąć ducha - i to boskiego. A raczej na odwrót, próbowali z tych równań go wyprowadzić. Śmiech na sali, ale matematyczne wyliczenia Boga nic a nic w tej chwili nie obchodziły Węgier. Liczyło się tu i teraz, czyli wystawny gabinet ociekający cieplutkim przepychem, podczas gdy za oknem w najlepsze hulała moskiewska zima. Kontrast był tak rażący, jakby ten śnieg i szarość zostały jedynie wymalowane na oknach Kremla.

Bzdura – skarciła się Węgry w myślach. – Zima jest zimą, a tu już szczególnie. Teraz nie pora się nad nią roztkliwiać.

Gwałtownie odwróciła głowę od okna. Byli tu w czwórkę. Ona, Rosja i ich przełożeni. Na stole leżały dokumenty gotowe do podpisu – ot, czysta formalność, bo już wszystko uzgodnili. Od spotkania do spotkania, od listu do listu, maile, telefony, faksy. Aż dziw, że to nie wypłynęło wcześniej.

Iwan uśmiechał się. Jego uśmiech był stałą w równaniu. Chociaż teraz miał ku temu uśmiechowi jakiś logiczny powód. Tak się przynajmniej Węgry zdawało. Sumy kolumienek grały w końcu na jego korzyść, powinien być równie zadowolony, co jego szef. Tylko że to uśmiech był stałą, a nie Iwan. Wzdrygnęła się na samą próbę wyobrażenia sobie, o czym Rosja może teraz myśleć. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że za tymi lekko zmrużonymi oczami kryje się ekonomia. To coś prostszego. Gdy trzeba było schować karabiny...

- Wierzę, że nasza współpraca będzie owocna – odezwał się przełożony Rosji. Jego angielski był dziwny. Drażnił ucho i wymagał absolutnego skupienia, żeby wyłowić zeń poszczególne słowa, a następnie wyłuskać sens całości. Ilekroć go słyszała, miała wrażenie, że co drugie słowo mówi po angielsku, a co drugie wciąż po rosyjsku. Aż brała ją ochota skrzywić się, ale nie wypadało. Po prostu nie wypadało – polityka.

- Z pewnością – zapewnił jej przełożony. Jego angielskiego nawet nie oceniała, zbyt się przyzwyczaiła do tego rodzaju wymowy, aby móc to zrobić.

Iwan uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Górował nad nimi wszystkimi.

Rosja.

Gdy wracali do domu, Ferenc był w dobrym nastroju. Ekonomista.

- To dobra umowa – zapewniał ją. – Rosjanie i Włosi już się porozumieli w sprawie budowy South Stream i dobrze. Teraz my możemy na tym zyskać, bo skoro przeskoczą Morze Czarne, to taka odnoga do nas, tylko im dodatkowy zysk przyniesie, a nam swoiste bezpieczeństwo, bo będziemy mieć swój udział i w jednym i w drugim.

Nie twierdziła, że się myli. Nie twierdziła też, że Włochy zrobili coś nie tak, wchodząc z Rosją w spółkę. Nie. To była polityka. To była ekonomia.

- Wiem! – przerwała mu twardo. – Czy ty próbujesz przekonać mnie, czy samego siebie?

Popatrzył na nią przez szkiełka swoich okularów i zamrugał w zdumieniu.

Chodziło tu jednak o coś więcej niż same słupki. Był jeszcze ten przeklęty monopol, a oni właśnie zagrali na jego nutę – bo to się po prostu opłacało.

- Nie no, totalnie do dupy! – Polska w mało wyrafinowany sposób powiedział to, co innym siedziało w głowach. Bo to jedno, że Włochy się rok wcześniej wycwanili i weszli w spółkę z Rosją. No dobra. Okej i w ogóle, zwłaszcza to _w ogóle_, bo ich sam Nabucco w ogóle nie miał tykać – dopiero jakieś kolejne odnogi czy coś, więc spoko i generalnie bawcie się dobrze, kładąc rury pod Morzem Czarnym i dalej wskroś cioteczki Bułgarii. Krzyż na drogę, wasze zdrowie i totalnie super. Tylko że ta druga, czy tam w ichniej nomenklaturze, na tych ślicznych mapkach, jakie wylądowały w prasie, PIERWSZA nitka, to był szczyt chamstwa. Zwłaszcza, że, kurcze, ani be, ani me wcześniej nie powiedzieli. Ej, _heloł_, ponoć jesteśmy w UE, to wypadałoby tak chociaż sobie wewnątrz świń nie podkładać – ale tego ostatniego to już nawet Feliks nie był skłonny na głos powiedzieć. W końcu nie tyczyło się to jakiegoś iks-igrek-zeta, o którym można było za godzinę zapomnieć, a Węgier. Kogoś, kogo miał za przyjaciółkę i nie żeby to się miało teraz jakoś drastycznie zmienić. Co to, to nie, ale jednak...

- A miało być tak pięknie – westchnął Francja. - Mieliśmy przełamać monopol Iwana, a tu...

Teatralnie zawiesił głos, aby nadać swojej wypowiedzi więcej dramatyzmu i przy okazji znaleźć dobre słowa na podsumowanie całości problemu, ale Polska zgrabnie wszedł mu w paradę i sprowadził całą tę szopkę na ziemię.

- Dupa blada – dokończył za Francisa. – Znów zaczną wszystko przeliczać i się, kurna, okaże, że całe Nabucco o kant dupy rozbił, będzie South Stream _baj_ Wróżka Gazpromka i tyle gadania.

- Ta część ciała nie ma kantów – oschle i w zasadzie zupełnie bez udziału jednostki decyzyjnej zwanej mózgiem zauważył Szwajcaria.

Anglia zaś wyraził jedynie swoje zdumienie. - Wróżka Gazpromka?

Polska prychnął.

- Vash, tak się tylko mówi – jęknął, a Anglia mu przytaknął, bo nawet nie ruszając się z domu ostatnimi czasy słyszał dość polskiej mowy i, wbrew pozorom, nie ograniczała się ona do nieszlachetnego _coorvah mutch_. – I tak, Arthur, Wróżka Gazpromka. Generalnie taka mała, skrzydlata, wredna menda z magicznym kureczkiem do zakręcania gazu. Zresztą, kto jak kto, ale ty to chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, jak wyglądają wróżki.

Vash prychnął i wrócił do liczenia czegoś na marginesie materiałów konferencyjnych, bo nikt rzecz jasna nie pomyślał, aby dodać do nich jakąś czystą kartkę na notatki.

- Jeśli poprowadzą tę nitkę, to czas zwrotu inwestycji w Nabucco się przeciągnie i opłacalność –

- My to wiemy – przerwał mu Roderich, którego ten zwrot kosztów dotknąłby bezpośrednio.

Zapadła cisza.

Ekonomia. Stopień ich uzależnienia od Iwana na swój sposób przerażał ich samych. Właśnie teraz, szansa na trzaśnięcie mu linijką po palcach odchodziła w zapomnienie. Po prawdzie Anglii i Francji mniej o ów gaz chodziło, a bardziej o ten monopol.

Turcja przyglądał się temu zza swoich szmat i szmatek, które skutecznie maskowały jego poirytowanie. Był nie mniej zdenerwowany całą sytuacją niż inni i to też nie z powodu samego gazu, choć on też był ważny. Ale niech i by szlak trafił całe to CH4 z domieszkami, właśnie uciekała mu szansa wymuszenia na tej bandzie zgody na jego wejście w szeregi Unii Europejskiej! Nabucco otwierał przed nim takie perspektywy! Skoro chcieli mieć gaz od Azerbejdżanu, Iranu i Egiptu, to musieli zbudować ten gazociąg przez jego dom. Musieli dostać jego zgodę. Im bardziej jej chcieli, tym bardziej mógł na nich naciskać, aby jeszcze raz spojrzeli na jego dokumenty akcesyjne. Tak ponownie rozważyli te wszystkie swoje „ale" i finalnie doszli do wniosku, że się bardzo, ale to bardzo pomylili wcześniej. Bez gazociągu mógł sobie nagwizdać i tyle!

- A mówią, że konkurencja to dobra rzecz – Norwegia westchnął i skrzywił się na myśl, na ile ów South Stream może jego gazociągom zaszkodzić.

Jednak i ta bajka ma swojego bohatera, co wkracza na scenę, by smokowi usiec wszystkie głowy niczym święty Jerzy. Z braku smoka, chociaż ciut podciąć wróżce skrzydełka.

Alfred siedział z popołudniówką zaściełającą całą powierzchnię kuchennego stołu i kubkiem rozmlecznionej do granic możliwości lurki w dłoni. Gaz Iwana obchodził go tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg na McKenzie, a może nawet raczej mniej, bo ten śnieg miał coś do globalnego ocieplenia. Ale i tak się coś w nim burzyło i kotłowało. Dziwnym było, że popielona jego wzrokiem mapka jeszcze w ogóle była w jednym niespalonym kawałku. Trzeba było być skończonym kretynem, żeby nie widzieć dokąd to wszystko zmierza.

- Jeszcze bardziej chce rynek europejski od siebie uzależnić, pffff.

I tak od myśli do słowa, i od prychnięcia do czynu, zaczął się Alfred zastanawiać nad tym, czy by się tak w sprawy Starego Świata nie wtrącić i jednak finansowo tego ich Nabucco nie wspomóc. Ot tak, aby zagrać Iwanowi na nosie, co by przypadkiem nie zapomniał, że mu Ameryka ciągle na ręce patrzy.

Alfred nie wiedział, że hen tam za oceanem, ów Stary Świat na to właśnie liczył.

Tymczasem zaś musieli sobie radzić sami, co wcale nie cieszyło Ludwiga. Unia Europejska to był bardzo dobry pomysł, dopóki nie okazało się, że głównie do niego dokłada, mając niewiele w zamian. Teraz postanowili, że ich – czyli też jego – pieniądze w kwocie 200 000 000 euro radośnie zmienią swego właściciela i podtuczą konsorcjum budujące Nabucco.

- To nie ma sensu i ja stanowczo protestuję – oznajmił twardo, czym na chwilę zyskał sobie uwagę pozostałych.

- Było głosowanie, więc wiesz...

I tyle tego było. Zbyli go. Był zły, wściekły wręcz, i mógł sobie zrobić dokładnie to, co Turcja, gdyby gazociąg nie powstał: nagwizdać.

Iwan się skrzywił. Nie bardzo. Tak tylko trochę, że jego uśmiech stał się tak jakby półuśmiechem. Nie był zadowolony. Oczywiście, jego powody do niezadowolenia były znacznie mniejsze, niż tamtych, gdy ogłosił budowę Gazociągu Południowego, ale jednak liczył na to, że zrezygnują. Maluczcy jednak woleli się ścierać. To było nawet zabawne. Poza tym, z czasem, przecież sam może swój gaz tym rurociągiem zacząć rozprowadzać. Mieć własne to może i wygodniej, ale w końcu czemu by nie? Przecież, jakby co, nie zostawi ich samych, bez gazu, bez gazowego ciepełka. Przygarnie ich i zrozumieją, że z nim i u niego najlepiej.

Uśmiech Iwana rozciągnął się i znów był taki, jak zwykle, a w jego myślach zagościła niczym niezmącona mieszanka dziecięcej radości i spokoju.

**Koniec**

Przypisy:

Jeśli ktoś chce posłuchać przełożonego Rosji, to odsyłam tutaj:

.com/watch?v=_aNo3DxWaW4

Stopień uzależnienia różnych państw Europy od Wróżki Gazpromki, czyli czemu niektórych państw tu w ogóle nie ma:

.

Taka poglądówka, nie wiem czy cokolwiek da się z niej zrozumieć, jak się nie wie, o co tak generalnie tam biega, chodzi lub tupta, ale lepszej nie znalazłam:

.org/galerie/Energie/carte_

Więcej można sobie zgooglić lub od razu wejść na Wikipedię i tam szukać.


End file.
